Young Forever
Video:"Young Forever" Jay-Z Mr. Hudson (OFFICIAL VIDEO) ---- |Album = The Blueprint 3 (2009) |Released = 2009 |By = Jay-Z |Solos = Mr. Hudson, Jay-Z |Adapter = none |Featured In = Never Back Down }} Hudson Let’s dance in style, Let’s dance for a while, Heaven can wait we’re only watching the skies Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, Are you gonna drop the bomb or not? Let us die young or let us live forever, We don’t have the power but we never say never, Sitting in a sandpit, Life is a short trip, The music’s for the sad man, chorus Forever young, I wanna be forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever and ever Forever young I wanna be Forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever, forever Ad Lib May the best of your todays, be the worst of your tomorrows, but we aint even thinking that far, you naw mean? Jay-Z So we live a life like a video When the sun is always out and you never get old and the champagne’s always cold and the music is always good and the pretty girls just happen to stop by in the hood and they hop their pretty ass up on the hood of dat pretty ass car without a wrinkle in today cuz there is no tomorrow just some picture perfect day to last a whole lifetime and it never ends cos all we have to do is hit rewind so lets just stay in the moment, smoke some weed, drink some wine, reminisce talk some sh-t forever young is in your mind leave a mark that can’t erase neither space nor time so when the director yells cut, I’ll be fine, I’m forever young… chorus Forever young, I wanna be forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever and ever Forever young I wanna be Forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever, forever Jay-Z Fear not when, fear not why, fear not much while were alive, life is for living not living up tight, see ya somewhere up in the sky, fear not die, i’ll be alive for a million years, bye bye, so not for legends, I’m forever young my name shall survive through the darkest blocks, over kitchen stoves, over Pyrex pots, my name shall be passed down to generations while debating up in barber shops, young slung, hung here, shorty, the n-gga from here with a little ambition just what we can become here, and as the father passed his story down to his sons ears, younger kid, younger every year, yeah so if you love me baby this is how you let me know. don’t ever let me go, thats how you let me know, baby, chorus Forever young, I wanna be forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever and ever Forever young I wanna be Forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever, forever Jay-Z Slamming Bentley doors, hopping out of Porsche’s, popping up on Forbes lists, Gorgeous, hold up, n-ggas thought i lost it, they be talking bullsh-t i be talking more sh-t they nauseous, hold up, I”ll be here forever you know, i’m on my fall sh-t, and I ain’t waiting for closure, I will never forfeit, less than four bars, Guru bring the chorus in, did you get the picture yet, I’m painting you a portrait of young… chorus Forever young, I wanna be forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever and ever Forever young I wanna be Forever young Do you really want to live forever? Forever, forever |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Jay-Z